Revenge
by Vince1976
Summary: A missing persons case had turned into murder. The case leads Barnaby and Jones to Yorkshire where they team up with DCI Alan Banks.


I don't own Midomer Murders or DCI Banks. Mystery writer Peter Robinson created the character of DCI Alan Banks.

Author Note: I only seen a little bit of the series of DCI Banks on you tub so events I mention in this story will be from the novels.

Chapter One

Paul Truman glanced at the directions on the piece of paper in his hand as he drove along. His boss Mike Summers had told him to drive to Midsomer with pacific instructions to go and talk to Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby. Paul pulled up in front of the Causton police station. He walked up to the front desk and asked to see the Chief Inspector. The desk sergeant looked up at the young man and shocks his head.

"I am sorry but the Chief Inspector is not here right now" the desk sergeant said "Can I take a message"

"Where can I find him?" Paul asked.

"I am sorry but I can't tell you that. The DCI is out on a important police matter"

"I need to speak with him now!"

"Well I am sorry but it is not possible"

Paul was about to grab the desk sergeant and shake him when there was a voice behind him.

"Joe" the voice said, "Is there a problem?"

Paul turned around and noticed a man with dark hair and dark brown eyes come walking towards him.

"It seems Serge that this man wants to talk with DCI Barnaby" Joe said "I told him he was out but he insisted I tell him where Barnaby is"

"Maybe I can help you sir" the man said, "I am Detective Sergeant Ben Jones"

"It is a private matter for the Chief Inspector" Paul said firmly "I do not need the help from a Detective Sergeant"

"I am sorry but you will have to deal with me. We can go to the office so we can tell me what brings you here"

"It is none of your business!"

Ben took a step back shocked by the man's rudeness.

"I am DCI Barnaby`s sergeant" he said "Whatever you need to tell him you can tell me"

"I do not think a DS such as yourself can handle what I have to say" Paul snapped "No I demand to talk to Barnaby immediately"

"I am sorry but we do not tolerate rudeness. You have been told the DCI is not here and I offered to help you. If you continue this attitude I will have to ask you to leave"

"Well I never!"

Paul turned and left.

When Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby returned to the station a very angry DS met him. His sergeant looked like he was about to explode. Several PC`s were staying a fair distance from the sergeant.

"Jones" Barnaby said, "What has you all worked up?"

"Sir" Ben said "I rather rude man was just here wanting to see you"

"What do you mean rude?"

"When we told him you were not here he just got all snotty"

"Snotty?"

"He did not want to talk to anyone but you sir"

Barnaby frowned.

"Where are they now?" he asked.

"He left sir" Ben said.

"Did you get a name Jones?"

"No sir"

"How odd. Come on we have a case to solve. I have just talked to Mrs Brown"

"What did she have to say sir?"

"We need to get to the bank. What she told me was rather interesting"

Chapter Two

The bank manager was a tall, thin man with thinning grey hair and the bluest eyes. He did not seem pleased to receive a visit from two police detectives.

"I am far to busy right now to be bothered with a DCI and his sergeant," the manager said.

"Mr Black" Barnaby said firmly "I had a little chat with Mrs Brown and she brought something to my attention which we need to discuss"

"Oh"

"Yes. Mrs Brown informed me that her daughter Jessica had been here to see you two weeks before she disappeared. It seems sir that you lied to us when you said you had not seen or spoken to Jessica"

"I do not know what Mrs Brown is talking about Chief Inspector but I can assure you I did not see or speak to the girl before she vanished. If anyone has lied to you it is Mrs Brown"

"Why would Mrs Brown lie sir?" Ben asked.

Mr Black turned and gave the sergeant a look that said that he thought the sergeant was something from the bottom of his shoe.

"Because she is a woman Sergeant" Mr Black said, "Woman always are dishonest"

Mr Black turned and walked off. A young man from behind the bank counter waited until his boss was gone and then walked up to the two detectives.

"My boss is lying" he said, "Jessica was here and she took out a huge sum of money"

"Why would she have done that?" Barnaby asked.

"I did not hear all of the conversation but it sounds like she was planning on running away to Yorkshire"

Paul spotted Barnaby and Jones coming out of the Bank and approached the detectives.

"Chief Inspector" he called "Can I have a minute please?"

Barnaby saw his sergeant frown when he spotted Paul.

"That is the man I told you about sir" Ben whispered.

"Are you the man who came to the station earlier and was rather rude to my sergeant?" Barnaby asked.

"I needed to talk to you about something important," Paul said.

"You had no right to be rude sir. What was it that could not wait? We are in the middle of a case at the moment"

"My name is Paul Truman and I work for Mike Summers"

Barnaby was surprised to here that name. It was a name he had not heard in a long time. Paul saw the Chief Inspector's reaction.

"I thought that name would spark your interest," he said.

"It is a name I have not heard in awhile," Barnaby said.

"Mike asked me to come to Midsomer because he wanted me to warn you"

"Warn me. Warn me about what?"

Paul took a deep breath.

"The serial killer the Masked Avenger has escaped from prison Chief Inspector" he said.

Barnaby stared at Paul speechless.

"Who is the Masked Avenger?" Ben asked.

Barnaby turned to Ben with a grim look on his face.

"He is someone I really want to forget about Jones," he said.

"The Masked Avenger has sworn to get even with all those that put him in jail" Paul said, "You should be careful Chief Inspector"

Chapter Three

Jessica Brown drove along the dark road. She looked in her rear view mirror and noticed a car following her. It was the same car she had noticed when she left Midsomer. Jessica became very nervous. Whoever this person was Jessica was sure they planned on harming her. She drove a little faster hoping to loose them but felt her car being forced off the road. Jessica hit her head on the dashboard as her car went into the ditch. Frightened Jessica took off her seatbelt and got out of the car. She turned and noticed the other car pull over and the driver get out. Jessica started to run towards the near by field. She had no idea where she was going but she had to get away from this person. It was hard to run through the big drifts of snow. Jessica started sobbing as she tried to make her way through the snow.

Detective Chief Inspector Alan Banks sat at his desk in his office working through the pile of paper work that had piled on his desk over the last couple of weeks. He put out his cigarette just as there was a knock on his door.

"I thought you had given up smoking" a voice said.

Banks looked up and smiled at Detective Inspector Annie Cabbot who was leaning against the doorframe.

"Okay you caught me" Banks said laughing.

"I just got a report of a body found a mile outside Eastvale" Annie said.

"God that is all we need. A murder"

"The body is that of a young woman and it seemed she had her insides ripped out"

"Jesus"

"There is more Alan. A vehicle was found on the side of the road. We expect that it is the young woman's car"

Banks sighed.

"Tell the Superintendent and then meet me at the crime scene Annie" Banks said.

Annie nodded and left the office. Banks looked at the paperwork on his desk and wished he were not going out to a crime scene in the bitter cold.

As Banks got out of his car and walked towards the police tape it started to snow. Banks cursed under his breath. So far this year the winter had been very brutal. The temperatures had been below freezing with a wind chill factor that made it feel like minus 12 degrees. A PC let him through the police tape and Banks went over to where several more PC`s were hovering around the body. Their local pathologist had not arrived yet. _Probably found an excuse not to come out in this weather_ Banks thought. He turned to look in the direction to where the woman's car was. Detective Sergeant Hatchley and Detective Constable Jackman were going through the car. Banks turned back and asked a PC:

"Do we know who she is yet?"

"Sorry sir" the PC said "We did not find any ID on her"

"Let us hope we find ID in the car"

"This is bad Alan" Annie said who came walking up "It looks to me like she was killed by a passing stranger"

"What are you suggesting Annie?" Banks asked.

"I may be wrong but I have a feeling this poor woman was the victim of a serial killer"

Banks said nothing for a few minutes and then called over to DS Hatchley and DC Jackman.

"Have you two found anything yet?" he asked.

"No sir" DC Jackman said.

"Okay let me know if you find a wallet. We need to find out who this poor woman was"

"Yes sir"

They needed to find out who this woman was because someone somewhere was missing her.

Chapter Four

Mrs Brown set the teapot down on the coffee table along with three mugs, milk and sugar. Barnaby and Jones had just come to see Mrs Brown to tell her what they had learned at the bank. The second reason they came was because after hearing the Masked Avenger had escaped from jail Barnaby was concerned that Jessica's life was in danger since she was driving to Yorkshire by herself.

"I do not understand" Mrs Brown said, "Why would Jessica head up to Yorkshire. There is no one she knows up there except her father but I dought she would want to see him"

"Why would she not go and see her father?" Barnaby asked, "If she were upset about something I would think she would go to her father for comfort"

"Since our split I have forbidden Jessica to ever talk to her father again Chief Inspector"

"Sometimes children especially young adults do not always do what they are told"

"She would never defy me"

Barnaby did not say anything but instead reached for a mug and poured himself some tea. He was beginning to see why Jessica wanted to get away. Mrs Brown seemed like a woman who did not like to be challenged and liked law and order in her household. Ben continued the questioning.

"Mrs Brown" he said "Why did you not want your daughter to have contact with her father?"

"He was always a bad influence on her" Mrs Brown said.

"In what way?"

"He always let her do whatever she wanted"

"While you kept her on a tight leash"

"You can't just let your children run wild Sergeant"

"You also can not keep them prisoner either Mrs Brown"

"I never kept Jessica a prisoner Sergeant. I resent that!"

Barnaby jumped in before an argument could start.

"Mrs Brown" he said "I have concerns about your daughter going to Yorkshire on her own"

Mrs Brown turned to the Chief Inspector.

"Concerns?" she asked.

"Yes" Barnaby said, "I just got information that a very dangerous serial killer had just escaped from prison"

"A serial killer?"

"I do not mean to alarm you ma`m but your daughter's situation has just gotten more dangerous"

"Chief Inspector my daughter has always been careful. If she is in any danger it would be from the influence from my idiot husband"

Barnaby sighed and put down his tea mug. Convincing Mrs Brown that her daughter was in possible danger from a serial killer was going to be a lot harder then he thought.

Later Ben cornered his boss just as Barnaby was leaving to go home.

"Sir" Ben said, "I am curious about something"

"What is it Jones?" Barnaby asked, "I was just heading home"

"The Masked Avenger who is he and how do you know him?"

"I do not think this is the time to get into this. Ask me again tomorrow"

Ben was determined to talk about it now. He had seen the Chief Inspector's reaction when Paul told him the serial killer had escaped from jail.

"Sir I saw your reaction" he said "Who is this guy and why are you so concerned for Jessica's safety?"

Barnaby saw his sergeant was not going to drop it. He sighed and went and sat down at his desk.

"He is someone I really want to forget Jones" Barnaby said "I was just a DC when he went on his rampage. Twelve women all found with their guts ripped out and displayed out in public like they were figures in a museum. The whole thing made me sick and I had nightmares for months"

"Sir" Ben said.

"Our whole team spent a lot of hours on the case. It really got to everyone especially my boss DI Mike Summers Sr"

"No wonder you are worried about Jessica sir"

"If he has escaped from prison as Paul said he did he will begin killing again and no woman is safe. This man is a monster"

"Do you think Jessica is dead sir?"

"I do not know Jones but we better pray she is still alive"

"What if she is dead?"

"Then god help us"

Chapter Five

Roger Rollins walked out of the pub in Midsomer Newton. He knew his wife Amanda would be angry with him when she discovered he had been out all night. However he just could not stand his wife's consent nagging. Roger rubbed the sleep from his brown eyes and ran a hand through his dark hair. He walked along the road towards home and the devil he called his wife. As he passed some bushes Roger noticed something that looked like feet sticking out. He went over to investigate and then wished he just kept on walking.

Barnaby got out of the car and hurried over to where several people were standing around. The Chief Inspector noticed a man with dark hair and brown eyes talking with a PC and assumed it was Roger Rollins. The man looked pale as death and trying not to be sick. Barnaby ducked under the police tape. He dreaded what he would find. He was afraid the victim was Jessica Brown. Ben turned to Barnaby when he heard his boss approach.

"It is not Jessica," he said.

"Who is she?" Barnaby asked.

Ben handed Barnaby ID.

"A Veronica Swift" Ben said grimly "It looks like the killer just went crazy"

Barnaby crouched down by the body and unzipped the body bag. What he saw made him gag. The poor woman's intestines where almost hanging out and there was a slit from her throat all the way down to her belly button. Barnaby turned away from the awful sight and closed his eyes. He thought back to when he was a DC and had found the first victim of the Masked Avenger. He had run into the bushes and threw up all over the place. He was so shaken up his DI suggested he go home. Barnaby turned and looked in the direction of Roger Rollins.

"Jones" he said "Why don't you go and get Mr Rollins statement while I go and talk to the victims family"

"Yes sir" Ben said and headed in Mr Rollins direction.

Barnaby just wanted to get away from the awful sight. He asked a young man who was standing near the police tape where he could find Veronica's family and then hurried from the crime scene as though evil itself was after him.

Martha and Hank Swift went completely crazy when Barnaby told them about their daughter. Martha nearly threw a rolling pin at the Chief Inspector's head. Barnaby backed up and raised his hands to protect himself from Martha Swift's anger.

"Mrs Swift" he said, "Please calm down and we can sit and talk"

"What could there be to talk about!"? Mrs Swift yelled, "My daughter has been killed by some kind of manic"

"Please calm down. I have some questions I need to ask you"

"Why don't you just go away"?

"Martha" Hank Swift said, "The Chief Inspector is just doing his job"

Mrs Swift put down the rolling pin and collapsed in a chair at the kitchen table. Barnaby sat across from her.

"I know this is hard but I have to ask you some questions," Barnaby said kindly.

"I understand" Mrs Swift said.

"When was the last time you seen or spoken with your daughter?"

"Just a couple of days ago. She came home all upset because her boyfriend had kicked her out of their flat. She said they had a huge argument"

"What was the argument about? Did she say?"

"No she just said it was bad"

"So she lived with her boyfriend?"

"Yes"

"For how long?"

"Two years"

"Did they normally get on?"

"Yes"

"Did Veronica tell you where she was going last night?"

"She told us she was going to meet some friends"

"Can I have a list of these friends?"

Martha got up and grabbed a piece of paper and pen and started to write down names. She passed the paper over to Barnaby.

"Thank you Mrs Swift" Barnaby said.

Chapter Six

When Barnaby got back to the station he noticed his sergeant was already sitting in the office. Ben seemed to be staring out into space.

"Jones" Barnaby said firmly "Since you are not doing anything at the moment I have a little job for you"

Ben groaned as he turned to face his boss.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Mrs Swift gave me a list of all of Veronica's friends" Barnaby said "I want you to interview them to get a sense of Veronica's movements last night"

"Sir that will take all day"

"I know. You are just sitting here anyway"

"What are you going to do sir?"

"Me Jones. I am going to stay here and just put my feet up"

Barnaby laughed when he saw the look his sergeant gave him.

"That is what you get Jones for just sitting around" Barnaby said.

Ben sighed as he entered the pub in Midsomer Newton. He was told that was where Veronica's friends hung out. The sergeant spotted three girls and two boys in the back room of the pub playing pool. They looked like a rough bunch of kids and Ben was afraid he would get his ass kicked.

"Excuse me" Ben said as he approached the group "I am DS Jones Causton CID. I have some questions concerning a friend of yours Veronica Swift"

The biggest of the guys walked over to Ben and stared down at the sergeant with a very ugly look on his face.

"What do you want with Veronica copper?" the guy said.

"I just want to know her movements last night"

"Why? Are you interested in her?"

The rest of the gang laughed.

"No" Ben said trying to keep the fear from his voice "She was found murdered this morning"

"Murdered?" the second guy asked walking over "You are pulling our leg"

"She was found gutted not far from the pub," Ben said.

"You are lying copper and we hate liars especially lying cops"

Ben suddenly realized he was in a lot of trouble. He tried to turn and hurry out of there but was grabbed.

"Oh shit" Ben said.

Chapter Seven

Barnaby could not believe what he was hearing when DCI Alan Banks told him about a recent murder in Yorkshire and that the description of the victim matched that of Jessica Brown.

"This is bad Alan" Barnaby said "I now have to tell Mrs Brown her daughter could be dead"

"Mrs Brown?" Banks asked.

"Oh I am sorry. Jones and I are looking into the disappearance of Mrs Brown's daughter Jessica. We were afraid she had fallen prey to a serial killer and it turns out we were right"

"Annie did suspect our victim to have been killed by a serial killer"

"It looks like we are working on the same case"

"Do you want to come up to Yorkshire John?"

"We may have to Alan. The killer could be in your area and I know who it is"

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds.

"How do you know the killer?" Banks asked.

"I was a DC during the original case" Barnaby said.

"So you think the killer is right here in Yorkshire?"

"Jessica was heading to Yorkshire. I think she might have been followed"

"Alright I will let my team know"

"Thanks Alan"

Barnaby hung up the phone and sat for a few minutes before dialling Mrs Brown.

Ben turned on the taps in the men's bathroom at the station and washed his face. As he was drying his face with a paper towel he got a good look at himself. His nose was bleeding, there were scratches on his right check and he had a huge bump on his head.

"It could have been worse," he said to himself.

When Ben had gotten back to the station he went straight to the bathroom so he would avoid bumping into Barnaby. The Chief Inspector would ask a lot of questions. Just as the sergeant was turning off the taps he heard a familiar voice outside the bathroom door.

"Has anyone seen Sergeant Jones?" Barnaby asked.

"I think he is in the bathroom sir" a PC answered.

Ben heard the bathroom door open and Barnaby joined him at the sinks.

"What are you doing in here Jones?" demanded.

"Just cleaning up sir" Ben said.

Barnaby caught Ben's reflection in the mirror and saw the damage. He took his hand and placed it under his sergeant's chin and turned his face towards him.

"What in the hell happened Jones?" he asked.

Ben broke free of his boss's grasp.

"Lets just say Veronica's friends did not feel like talking sir" Ben said.

"They did this?" Barnaby said his voice hard.

"Yes sir"

"Okay I think you and I will go and have a little chat with them. They better not try that with me"

Barnaby and Ben left the bathroom and as they made their way back to their office Barnaby said:

"By the way Jones we now know that Jessica Brown is a possible murder victim"

Chapter Eight

DI Cabbot sat at her desk going through the pile of paper work on her desk. They still did not know the name of their victim because the wallet was never found. It looked like they would have to mark her as a Jane Doe. Annie was so busy focusing her attention on her paper work she did not hear Banks as he approached her desk.

"Annie" Banks said.

Annie jumped.

"Alan" she said, "Do not sneak on people like that," she said.

"Sorry. I came to tell you we might now know the name of our victim"

Annie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh" she said, "Has the wallet been found?"

"No Annie" Banks said "I was just on the phone with DCI John Barnaby in Midsomer and he told me he has been working on a missing persons case. He said a young woman by the name of Jessica Brown was thought to have been making her way to Yorkshire. It is a strong possibility that she may be our victim"

"What else did he tell you?"

"He agrees with your theory that the victim was killed by a serial killer"

"Oh great that is all we need right now"

Just then a voice called from down the hallway.

"Annie, Alan I need to see you in my office now" the voice said.

Banks and Annie looked at one another. It was their boss Detective Superintendent Gristhorpe.

"Are you telling me Alan that we may have another serial killer on our hands?" Gristhorpe said leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"It looks that way sir" Banks said.

"Are you sure about this? We do not want to cause a panic"

"I talked to DCI Barnaby and he told me that a person who has gone missing in their area could be our victim"

"But how does he know it is a serial killer?"

"He never said"

"How can you be so sure it is a serial killer? He could be wrong"

"If John Barnaby says it is a serial killer then I would take it seriously sir"

"John Barnaby?"

"Yes sir"

"Well that changes everything"

There was not a cop in the entire country that did not know who DCI John Barnaby was.

Annie spoke up.

"Sir we better get the word out that this murder might be the first in a series" she said "If DCI Barnaby is right and it is a serial killer then the public should be told to take precautions. We do not want another murder on our hands"

"Not just yet Annie" Gristhorpe said, "I want to talk to DCI Barnaby first before we do anything"

"Sir" Banks said, "Annie is right. If we do not get the word out now we may have another victim. The public should be told"

"I know Alan" Gristhorpe said "But until we know for sure we should just say that the killer is still out there and to be on the lookout. We really do not need a full blown panic on our hands"

Annie and Banks exchanged glances and sighed.

Chapter Nine

Barnaby lay with his head on his desk. He had no idea when he had fallen asleep until he heard the sound of his phone ringing. Barnaby nearly jumped at the sound. He picked up the phone and was surprised to hear an unfamiliar voice.

"DCI John Barnaby?" the voice on the other end said.

"Speaking" Barnaby, said, "To whom am I speaking?"

"This is Detective Superintendent Gristhorpe in Yorkshire"

"How can I help you Superintendent?"

"I understand that you have been investigating a disappearance and you think the woman who disappeared is a murder victim here in Yorkshire"

"Yes there is a good possibility"

"Also I have been told that you believe the victim to have been killed by a serial killer. Can you tell me why you believe a serial killer is at large?"

"I think it would be wise if I came to Yorkshire sir"

"Okay we will talk then"

The Superintendent hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Ben asked as he came into the office.

The sergeant was looking a whole lot better now that he had cleaned up.

"That was the Superintendent from Yorkshire Jones" Barnaby said.

"Did he want something sir?" Ben asked.

"I suspect that DCI Banks must have told his boss about our phone conversation. We better get packing. We are going to Yorkshire"

"Both of us?"

Yorkshire was not a place Ben wanted to be in the middle of winter.

"Yes Jones" Barnaby said "And do not give me that look"

Ben groaned. This was one trip he was not looking forward to.

"What about Veronica's friends?" he said.

"We will deal with them now" Barnaby said "Lets go"

Veronica's friends where still playing pool when Barnaby and his sergeant walked into the pub. One of the guys poked the ribs of the biggest and pointed in the detective's direction.

"Well well" the big guy said "Look who is back guys and I see he brought his _mommy_ to fight is battles for him"

Barnaby took out his ID and shoved it in the guys face.

"I am DCI John Barnaby" he said "I am DS Jones's boss not his mommy"

"Big title" the guy sneered, "Should I be scared?"

The rest of the gang laughed.

"You do not want to test me" Barnaby said, "This is the way it works. We ask the questions and you answer. Understand?"

"What if we do not want to answer your questions?" the guy said, "What will you do then?"

"You will answer our questions or else we will take you done to the station"

"We are all shaking in our boots"

Ben bit his lip nervously. He knew the Chief Inspector could look after himself but these were big guys.

"Sir" he said.

Barnaby stood his ground. These guys he knew tried to act tough but stand up to them and they suddenly lost all of their bravery.

"You should be scared" he said, "Prison can be a scary place"

"Prison?" the big guy said, "You are not locking me up"

"If you do not cooperate and refuse to answer our questions here or at the station it will look like you are holding something back. So how are we going to do this?"

"You do not scare me copper!"

The big guy took a swing at Barnaby, which missed him by a mile. The Chief Inspector grabbed the guy's arm and pined it behind his back. The guy cried out trying to break free. His friends found the whole scene very funny and just stood around laughing.

"You are going to answer our questions" Barnaby said "It would be in your best interests if you do"

"Okay okay" the big guy, said, "What do you want to know?"

Chapter Ten

Back at the station Ben just sat at his desk and shock his head in amazement. He was surprised his boss was not beaten to a bloody pulp.

"You took a real risk sir" Ben said, "They could have hurt you"

Barnaby chuckled.

"There was no real reason for concern Jones" he said, "You just have to stand up to guys like that"

"What you are saying sir is you think I am a wimp because I allowed them to beat me up," Ben said bitterly.

"No Jones of course not"

"I know you were thinking that when you found me in the bathroom"

"I never thought you as a wimp. You are the toughest guy I know"

Ben turned around so Barnaby could not see his face flush with embarrassment. He did not want the Chief Inspector to think he could not handle himself.

"So Veronica was in the pub until closing time and decided to walk home according to her friends" Barnaby said "That means the killer was waiting for an opportunity for a girl to end up alone"

Ben did not say anything but started on the paperwork on his desk. Barnaby noticed his sergeant was not listening.

"Jones?" he said.

"Yes sir?" Ben said not turning around.

"You have not heard a word I said have you?"

"Veronica was in the pub and decided to walk home by herself. I got it sir"

"Jones I need to have your total focus on this case"

"Sorry sir. My mind was somewhere else"

"Go home and get some rest"

"Sir I need to get started on this paper work"

"Now Jones"

Ben sighed and got up from his desk and left the office. This had not been his day.

Chapter Eleven

The next morning Ben met Barnaby at the station and they headed up to Yorkshire. The sergeant was still a little embarrassed by what happened the day before and did not really say very much. He just stared out the window. Barnaby tried to engage his sergeant in conversation but Ben was not in the mood. Finally Barnaby gave up and hoped his sergeant's mood improved by the time they arrived in Yorkshire.

It was two o'clock in the afternoon when the detectives arrived at the police station in Eastvale. After they showed their ID`s to the desk sergeant they made their way to the top floor where DCI Banks had his office.

Banks stood up when Barnaby and Jones entered the office.

"John it is good to see you again" Banks said coming around the desk and shaking Barnaby`s hand. Banks turned towards Ben.

"It is also good to see you too Sergeant"

"It is good to see you sir" Ben said taking Bank's hand.

Banks walked back around his desk.

"Have a seat both of you" Banks said sitting down "Do you want coffee or tea?"

"No thank you Alan" Barnaby said, "Lets get down to business"

Ben gave Barnaby a look that said tea would have been nice.

"From what you told me on the phone you believe that there is a serial killer at large but you were not very clear as to why you believe that John" Banks said.

"We had a similar murder in Midsomer. The victim was gutted just like Jessica Brown. I have seen victims killed in a similar manner when I was a DC. The wounds are similar" Barnaby said.

"That does not mean it is the same killer?"

"I also got word that a very dangerous killer had recently escaped from prison. The Masked Avenger was responsible for the murders years ago and could be responsible for these murders"

"Do you think he is in Yorkshire"?

"I do"

"Then we must get the word out before we have another victim on our hands"

"I must have a word with your team Alan"

"I can arrange that"

Barnaby stood with Banks in the Western Area Major Crimes squad room. Jones leaned against the wall on his right. There were several PC`s along with DI Cabbot, DS Hatchley and DC`s Jackman and Templeton. Banks explained that Barnaby was going to help them with their case He then turned things over to Barnaby.

"There have been two murders here in Yorkshire and in Midsomer. Both victims had been gutted. It looks like it is the same killer. A serial killer had escaped from prison and may be responsible for both murders," Barnaby said.

"Who is this serial killer sir?" DC Jackman asked.

"He is a man known as the Masked Avenger. He has been in prison for killing twelve women. He should be considered very dangerous"

"How do you know about this serial killer sir" Templeton asked.

"I was a DC during the original case. This man is very cunning so we all have to be very careful" Barnaby said.

Banks spoke up.

"You all will get a description of this man to give to the public and he will be shown on tonight's evening news" he said "Also I want you all to give 100% on this. This man needs to be found before we have another victim and a full blown panic so no slaking on this team"

"Yes sir" everyone said.

Chapter Twelve

Mike Summers sat watching the late evening news. The big story was there was a possible suspect in the murder of that poor young girl who was found gutted. Mike put down his beer on the small table next to him. He had been right about the Masked Avenger escaping from jail. His green eyes widened as he recognized DCI John Barnaby. Paul must have talked to him. He was so focused on the news that he did not hear his wife Holly comes up behind him. She rubbed sleep from her tired blue eyes.

"Mike would you kindly come to bed?" she said a little annoyed.

"Holly" Mike said ignoring his wife's request "Look who is on the evening news. My old friend John Barnaby"

"So?"

"He must be in Yorkshire because of the Masked Avenger"

Holly yawned more form boredom then lack of sleep.

"Mike would you please turn off the TV and come to bed" Holly snapped.

"This is big news Holly" Mike said "Having someone with DCI John Barnaby`s reputation here in Yorkshire to help with the biggest murder case in months is fantastic"

"Who cares?"

"Holly just for one could you please be interested in what is happening around you then in your snobbish friends or appearance?"

"I am interested in a lot of things"

"Like what?"

Holly did not say anything.

"Just as I thought," Mike said, "By the way where is Carly?"

"Out" Holly snapped before heading back upstairs.

Carly Summers walked along the dark deserted road towards home. She was angry because her friend Amanda was supposed to have given her a ride home. However Amanda abandoned her in favour of her boyfriend and his friends. Carly shivered feeling the cold through her coat. She hated weather like this and wished she were in a warmer place like Florida. Carly knew that was a fantasy because her parents said they could not afford it. Carly saw a car pass her and she stuck her thumb out. The car pulled over and Carly walked over. The man rolled down his window.

"A young girl like you should not be out walking alone at night" the man said.

"My friend Amanda was supposed to give me a ride" Carly said.

"Why don't I give you a lift home? Besides it is freezing"

"Thank you"

Carly got into the car not realizing she just made the biggest mistake of her life.

Chapter Thirteen

Ben stood in the cold looking at the body a few feet away. There were a million things he preferred to be doing then standing around cold at a crime scene like lying on a beach somewhere. The PC`s had already taped off the area and were passing around mugs of hot coffee. Ben took a mug of coffee from a PC and nodded his thanks. He looked to where Barnaby and Banks were talking to the doc. The young woman looked so young and innocent that it sickened the sergeant that someone would kill her without mercy. Suddenly a shout made Ben turn towards the road. A man with green eyes and blond hair came hurrying over. The sergeant met him at the police tape.

"Sir" Ben said firmly "This is a crime scene"

"Is it my daughter?" the man demanded.

"Your daughter?"

"She did not come home last night. When there were reports of another body being found I started to look for her"

"Sir we do not know yet who she is. It may not be your daughter"

"Can I have a look please?" the man asked trying to get passed the police tape.

"I am sorry" Ben said, "I can not allow you passed the police tape"

"Jones" Barnaby said walking up "Is there a problem?"

"This man thinks the victim may be his daughter sir" Ben said.

Barnaby smiled when he saw who it was.

"Mike" Barnaby said, "It is great to see you"

"Hello John" Mike said.

"My sergeant just told me you think the victim is your daughter?"

"She has been out all night and it is not like her"

"Come on lets go somewhere warm so we can talk"

Barnaby, Jones and Mike sat in Mike's kitchen drinking coffee. Mike did not say anything for a good ten minutes. Finally he looked up.

"Mike" Barnaby said, "When was the last time you saw your daughter?"

"Last night around suppertime" Mike said, "We had an argument about her going out on a school night. She got angry and went up to her room and slammed the door"

"You did not see her after that?"

"No. I went and worked in my study for a couple of hours and then sat down to watch the news"

"You did not hear your daughter go out?"

"I did not know she was out until my wife told me"

"Does your daughter keep in touch with you to tell you where she is, when she will be home etc?" Ben asked.

"Yes she is a very responsible girl" Mike said "That is why I was very worried when I noticed her bed had not been slept in"

"Could it be possible that she could have stayed with a friend?"

"Carly is a very shy girl. She really does not have a lot of friends. The only friends I can think of is Amanda Wheeler and Samantha Parker"

"Where do they live?"

"In Eastvale"

"Can we have their addresses Mike?" Barnaby asked.

"Why?" Mike asked a little puzzled.

"Maybe one of them had seen Carly"

"You think she may be still alive?"

"Lets us hope she is Mike"

_It is unlikely and the victim is Carly_ Barnaby thought. The Chief Inspector did not say that because he wanted to keep his friend's hops up.

Chapter Fourteen

Ben rung the doorbell to Amanda Wheeler's flat. The young woman who answered the door had pretty blond hair and blue eyes. She looked the sergeant up and down. She gave him a sly smile.

"It is not every day a hansom young man comes knocking at my door" Amanda said.

"I am DS Ben Jones" Ben said, "I am here about your friend Carly. Can I come in?"

"Carly? What about Carly?"

"When was the last time you saw Carly?"

"Last night"

"What time was this?"

"Around ten o'clock. What is this all about?"

Ben's smile was grim.

"Maybe you better sit down," he said.

Amanda took a seat in the chair in the corner and Ben sat on the couch.

"A body was found this morning and we think it may be Carly" Ben said.

"Why would you think it is Carly?" Amanda asked.

"We talked to her father and it seems she did not return home last night"

"Carly would have found another way home or she is with Samantha"

"My boss is going over to her place to talk to her now"

"I hope it is not Carly. I was supposed to give her a ride home but I got distracted"

Ben could read the guilt all over Amanda's face. If it turned out that it was Carly Amanda would be living with her guilt for a very long time.

" There is a slime chance she is with Samantha and the body is someone else" Ben said.

Amanda just nodded.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" Ben asked.

Amanda nodded again.

Barnaby just glared at Samantha. The minute he had showed up on her doorstep the woman had been very abusive and rude. She was a rather short woman with flaming red hair and the bluest-greenest eyes he had ever seen. Samantha blew smoke in his face as she sat down.

"Coopers are all nosy" she said "Why should I tell you about Carly?"

"Your friend did not return home last night" Barnaby said firmly "A body was discovered not far from her home. Now you answer my questions or I will be forced to take you down to the station for a more formal interview"

"You can't do that!"

"Oh believe me I can. Now I will ask you again. When was the last time you saw Carly?"

"Last night. Me, Carly and Amanda went out last night. Amanda was supposed to drive Carly home but she forgot"

"Did you see anything unusual?"

Samantha thought for a few minutes.

"Come to think of it we saw a Honda parked across the street from the club we went to and the driver looked a little creepy but we thought nothing of it" she said.

"Can you give me a description of the driver?" Barnaby asked.

"Sorry"

"How about the license plate number?"

Samantha wrote it down and handed to Barnaby.

"You really think Carly is that murder victim?" Samantha said suddenly upset.

"It looks that way," Barnaby said grimly. He took out his cell phone and called his sergeant.

"Jones" he said, "The murder victim is Carly"

Chapter Fifteen

By early afternoon word had gotten around about whom the victim was. Mike was sitting at his kitchen table with his wife Holly just staring into space. Ever so often he turned and glared at his wife. Holly just sat there filing her nails as though nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"You do not care do you?" Mike demanded, "You do not care that our daughter was killed by a possible serial killer"

Holly turned towards Mike.

"Of course I care Mike" Holly said, "She was my daughter too"

"Why did you not tell me she went out last night? I could have gone and picked her up"

"I am so sorry. I just did not think she was in any danger"

""After that last murder you should have kept her in the house"

"She was not a prisoner Mike"

"I know and I am so sorry to be so snappy"

Mike began to cry and Holly went over and put her arms around her husband and pulled him close. She was determined to find whoever was responsible for her little girls murder and make them pay.

Ben looked through what seemed to be the hundredth tape. So far there was no sign of the car that Samantha spotted. He felt that this was probably a dead end anyway. DI Cabbot and DC Jackman had gone to the club that Carly and her friends had been at to talk to the owner to see if they saw or heard anything unusual.

"This is pointless" Ben said out load to himself.

"I see by your tone Jones that you so far had no luck in locating the car," Barnaby said walking up behind him.

"Sir" Ben said, "I have looked through tones of tapes with no such luck. I think we have reached a dead end"

"Keep at it Jones. The car has to around somewhere. It could not have just vanished"

"Yes sir"

Ben was silent for a few minutes before saying:

"Sir you have not told me much about the original case"

"I do not really want to talk about it Jones" Barnaby said.

"Why sir?" Ben asked.

"It is a case I want to forget"

"I understand sir. I just you really have not told me much about yourself since we started working together"

"I know my friend. It just that there are things in my past I want to protect you from"

Ben frowned. What could there be in Barnaby`s past he felt he had to protect him from?

END OF PART ONE


End file.
